1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of 2-halo-4,6-dialkoxy pyrimidines of the general formula: ##STR4## wherein X is a halogen atom, and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and each is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl group, starting from a propanediimidate and/or at least one of its salts.
2. Background Art
A known embodiment (process) for the production of a 2-halo-4,6-dialkoxypyrimidine derivative is described by J. A. Bee and F. L. Rose, J. Chem. Soc., (1966), pages 2031 to 2038. In such process the 2-halo-4,6-dialkoxypyrimidine derivative 2-chloro-4,6-dimethoxypyrimidine is synthesized by diazotization of 2-amino-4,6-dimethoxypyrimidine with sodium nitrite and subsequently hydrolysis with concentrated hydrochloric acid. A serious drawback of such process is that the 2-chloro-4,6-dimethoxypyrimidine is obtained in very poor yields.